Maro within a Kuma sky PT I IV
by Xenon XIII
Summary: A man with a secret life of an Angel. He lives as a guard of a fort sometimes but stays in hiding since people think he is crazy. He soon figures out he is two people. An Angel when called to be and Human normally. But he soon has a fight to the death.
1. First Flight

**A Bear Within A Stary Sky pt I**

Thunder and rain all in one, the storm grew ever closer to the Human encampment or fort. Outside an old shack stood. Windows to the very inside everything broken and bent, shattered and torn, it looked like it was not lived in till a figure came to it and entered and sealed the door with a metal bar. The figure ran to a cellar and went in and sealed that too. It looked like a man about twenty-three. His hair matted and uneven, it was dark blue; his face was pale as the rest of his skin. His clothes looked new, but were all dark colored. He had a dark red scarf over his mouth; his eyes were blue as the sky. He had also a sword tied upon his waist also, it was an old rapier. He pulled out a two way radio and set it on the table making a thunk sound. He then pulled off the scarf and went to an old bed with water stains on it and laid a thick towel down. He climbed up on it and then lay back making it creek more. He gazed at the roofing of the makeshift bunker or cellar. This was his home now and well too many people did not like his origin even if it saved them too many times. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Outside the storm got worse, tornado like winds ripped at the shack which stood firm and the fort next to it no one was on the battlements nor was anyone outside. But then figures of ivory or alabaster white came into sight. This was a perfect time for hunting. They all let out screams and hisses and went straight for the camp to hunt. Grace and speed took them all over the walls and into the encampment. They searched the entire place and came back with several unconscious Humans to be stopped by a few guards. The creatures dropped their catch and attacked the guards and heard their cries for help that wouldn't come not for a while. The man in the shack woke to the faintest cries from above him. He ran to a shelf and pulled out a wooden box, broke the seal and took out a revolver. He tied his sword back onto his belt and then went outside. He saw the gate was broke down and on the ground. He held the gun and went in; lightning flashed about him and rain poured upon him. Nothing was left of the guards, no evidence of them there but muddy prints off their boots and clawed feet. He heard a noise and turned aiming at the cause of it. He lowered it and saw a survivor; he went over and knelt down by the person to check to see if they were fine.

The person was a female child dressed in a pink skirt and a blue blouse. When she looked up at him she saw the color of his skin and began to cry, she thought he was one of the creatures who tried to take her. He put the gun away and then spoke in a soft tone, "I am not here to hurt you, I live near by. I heard screaming, what did this, please tell me. I can help…" she did not trust him but no one else was there; everyone was in hiding. She clung to him and began to cry. She told him everything she remembered and tried to describe the beings that took the group of Humans. He stood up and held her as he walked to the chapel and set her down. His back hurt not from carrying her but for his Origin was in a wake. He sent her inside and she ran and hid somewhere in there. He stood there and moaned as his back began to hurt more. He went forward and then another lightning struck showing his shadow with giant wings. He looked normal but his shadow was different. He then went forward and as he did wings came from under his shoulder blades and through two slits in his shirt. They were black and bird like. He forgot this but remembered every time it happened. He went inside and to the prayer alter and knelt on both knees and began to pray.

When he finished he felt better and stood. His sword he rubbed with the back of his hand and then sighed. He then heard the command from another Angel and he set off. But he hid his wings from Human eyes and then left the village. He walked most of the first few miles till he then found his bike. He got on and started it up; never did he use a helmet since he was extremely good at driving the thing. He then went off to where another camp was. It was seven miles away from his base camp. He stopped and got off. He walked to the camp but hid behind the trees. He saw two men keeping watch. He wondered how they'd react to a pale man who appeared as an evil creature. He then peeked around again and snapped a twig getting their unwanted attention.

He cringed as they began to shout 'who's there' but then a gun went off and hit the tree he was behind. It was a near hit to the head, but he had his ear clipped a little and yelped. He ducked in a small bush and then was shot in the leg. He screamed and then crawled behind the tree and used it to keep himself up. He then limped out of hiding and went over. The two men saw him and held their riffles down and one said, "Who are you?" he did not want to speak since he was in pain but he answered anyway, "Sentoran, a shack guard from a camp that was attacked. I was sent to make sure this place was not raided yet." he then fell from the pain and moaned. Being in a Human disguise was hard even when shot. The two helped him and then brought him to the barn to be helped. A large guard dog followed the second man who had dark glasses on. Sentoran was out cold till five days passed him.

When he woke his leg was in a splint, he sat up and looked around he hadn't been up for a while and then laid back hearing the two men coming and pretended to sleep. Then he heard them speaking, "So this guy is from the Barron Camp?" said the man who hot Sentoran the first time, "Yeah, no one likes him much except the elderly who can't do much on their own. He is said to be loony thinking he can fly and is strong as an abnormal creature. And yeah his camp was raided all the guards are missing too." this came from the man with dark glasses; Sentoran did not want to hear more so he used a power and teleported away from them. He still had his gun and blade. He got on his bike and drove off. Boy was this going to be hard to find the missing people if they are any left alive that is.


	2. Closer Than Before

Sentoran had spent three weeks looking for traces of his people from the camp. No such luck so far. However he found a small bear on the side of the road which he recognized as one of the settler's child's bear, since it was a patch work one. He had that in his bike's saddle bag, he had been driving for a long time and his bike was nearly out of fuel. He would have cursed under his breath but he noticed he was being followed. He took out his hand gun and shouted in his native tongue of the Angels. 'Who is following me?' would be what the closest translation would be. His eyes scanned the area and saw a pale creature. It was one of the beings who stole his people. He growled aloud and ran so fast he was by it within a couple of seconds; he grabbed the shirt with one hand and held it up to his face. It was a Vampire but yet not. It seemed different till it snapped at him as if it was rabid and it was foaming at the mouth, he raised his hand with the gun and used the handle or butt to smash its face in which would have worked but its skull was hard as ever. He glared and then dropped it. A shot could be heard for a mile from him, it made him turn he had not fired, he hadn't used it once.

Turning he saw Dark Glasses Man behind him with a shot gun. He put his gun in its hoister and then looked over and snarled. He hated Humans most of the time, except when he was in the Human disguise, "Yo... What are you doing out here? Your camp is thirty miles back to the west." the man with glasses on said as he pointed back the way he came in his truck. Sentoran began to wonder why he never heard that truck. He sighed and then spoke regular again, "I am looking for the lost ones of my camp. And I do not care if I am away; no one knows that I am searching for them. And who the hell are you?" he felt a tinge of pain as he cursed a little but he knew it would slide since it could be forgiven. The man smiled and answered, "I see, and I am Warren Pike.'Ow 'bout yourself Scarf Man?" Sentoran growled at the insult, Scarf Man, was a horrible nick name,"Sentoran. That is my name. Not 'scarf man'." He glared and then began to wait for the reply.

Sentoran then heard another command and said, "I have no time for talking now, leave me be... I have to find my people." he went over to his bike and drove off. He looked down at the gas gage and saw it was going on empty but then spiked to full. How lucky for him it was faulty. He came upon an old town and went in slowly he got off and noticed no one was there. Perfect, his wings came to view and he flew around every square inch of the place. It took him four hours to find a body under an upright car. He folded his wings and looked under to see a female who must have been hiding there but starved since she was stuck half in and half out. He moved the car with a flick of his wrist and then picked the body up and went to the grave yard and placed her there, he'd come back later to do a proper burial. But till then she'd rest in a coffin. He said a prayer over her and then left, he knew she hadn't been there for long. He then pulled his bike to a Motel and entered. He slept in the lobby since he did not want to break open a room.

It had been almost a month by now since he lost the people from the camp. But as he slept his Angelic form left him, he was Human again. When he woke the next morning he couldn't remember how he got there, where he had been, or anything other than being on a mission to find the missing people from Fort Barron. He then felt a pain in his leg and saw it was splinted, also a hole in his pant's leg where his shin was. Who shot him, and why? Is what went through his mind, he got up and went to his bike and saw a note saying something about a castle. He then grabbed out a map and looked for this castle. He found it after two hours since it was still dark out and hardly a full moon. It was going to be a three day drive and two on foot since his bike was three quarters empty. He got on his bike and drove to the castle. He had no idea of his Angelic Origin but he thought it was Vampire since he could smell too well when near blood and do two other things Vampires could. This was the speed and strength and that was it. He then began to hope he hadn't done anything stupid while he was out of it but he'd know soon he felt it deep within.


	3. Confrontation

As Sentoran road the long and tiring path of bumps and stones he noticed everywhere the plants were burnt down or dead. He then pulled up his scarf up and over his nose and mouth as he began to smell the stench of rotting wood mixed with ashen plain. He began to fear that he was too late to save his people. But looking to the sky as it was dark out; he then turned off his bike's engine and gazed at the constellations. One was ever so clear. The Great Maro or in English the Great Bear, in a way he thought he was a great Maro; he was grumpy most of the time, strong as an ox, a great hunter, and protector of his home and land. People thought he was a Creature most of the time, not Vampire but a type of Human Hybrid. He never got where his abnormal abilities came from but he used them to help the camp. As he gazed at the sky he saw a dark shadow fly across the sky. A dark mass with giant bat like wings, and it looked to have two tails.

He felt fear go through him, what ever it was it was scary and he now knew he was closer. He sat there for an hour after he had an apple. He then drove toward the castle. Inside his gut he felt as if he knew the creature that he saw but he was unsure of this. His hopes were not high at all as he came to the castle gates. He had never seem anything like it, it reminded him of Dracula movies which in this era where as real as the day that comes. It was a Gothic cathedral and it looked torn down and turned into a hideout for something. He got off and hid the bike behind an old pillar that was half covered in brush. He grabbed his rapier and then his gun. He went to the door and opened it. A loud creek came but nothing stirred, "Great, I think they know I am here but won't show till I am either dead or gone." he mumbled before entering. He noticed that the main room was full of crosses, miniature crucifixes, and a whole lot of holy things.

He also saw that there was scorch marks on the marble as if something entered and caught fire. He gulped and went further expecting the same except he saw that he was fine which make him laugh out of joy. He'd be safe in this room if he was chased. He grabbed a crucifix and stuck it inside his shirt and walked forward to the door. He opened it slower than the first and saw nearly everyone that he was looking for; even one of the guards was there alive. He counted each and noted to himself that there were seventy out of the two hundred that was missing. He was glad some were alive and most of them were children. As he walked in shadow he felt the air thick of evil unlike that room he was in before, If only there was Holy water then I'd be able to make my blade more efficient. He thought to himself and saw the creature he saw earlier.

The creature wasn't facing him but what he saw gave him Goosebumps. The creature wore all black armor and a helmet forged into a small dragon like face. It had large black wings that looked like dark purple leather, upon its back around the wing holes was plates bent around them to give them protection. The thing was bare footed and its skin was dark gray. The things that looked like tail were in fact not tails, they were straps of leather that held its blade to its side but dragged on the ground from being too long. Sentoran watched it count the remaining people and growled like an animal making it known he was there in the shadows watching it. It turned around and let out a laugh, Sentoran knew he was caught red handed and was scared but he had a job to do. He never saw the things face just the helmet. He then heard it speak directly to him, "Sentoran? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years my brother." he growled and then yelled back, "How the hell did you know my name." The creature was surprised when he said hell, but it still was confirmed he was in fact the guy he knew, just by hearing the voice. It then spoke again, "I am an old friend... remember Kanaxia the Hybrid?"

Sentoran was confused as a deer within headlights. How did he know him, was what he wandered. He came out of the shadows gun raised and with a half scared and half angry look on his face. The armored man snickered seeing that he was Human and said, "Well you are the man I know but yet you are not. Did they clip your wings and hide your memory?" Sentoran snarled as he aimed for the head. He was scared but then he remembered that everyone kept complaining about the two scars on his back that shown sometimes when he moved since his shirt had two slits in it. He then said calmly, "I don't know about the memory loss or the wings but I have scars that COULD have been from wings. But Kanaxia... why take these people?" Kanaxia laughed hard, "My father was soft and never there for me. He then got up and died at the hand of some crazed Wereleopard, now what am I to do? I met you or some moron like you and became friends. Then he left me to die...." Sentoran listened to the monolog and growled.

Was he and Kanaxia that heartless, he did not know, "Then I leaned where you or he lived and decided to cause him strife. In pay for my suffering without his friendship." his eye flashed with hatred, revenge by harming others was wrong. Just then his shadow changed and Sentoran looked in shock. It was said that a shadow shown the true soul of a person. And his had bird wings. It was confirmed he was indeed the man Kanaxia spoke of. But he was different; he'd never leave a friend to die or worse.


	4. The Final

It had been two hours since Kanaxia spoke about why he took the Humans. He was in a daze, how could he be an Angel, but the proof was in his shadow. While he stood there the people had run thanks to him being a distraction. They hid in the Crucifix room to be safe. Then he felt pain in his head as the memories flooded in to his mind. It hurt like hell; he hadn't felt like his head would explode before. He grabbed his head as he dropped his sword and screamed. It was making him hurt all over, "Are you doing this to me?!" he said in pain. Kanaxia snickered and shook his head no. Sentoran then felt pain in his back as giant bird wings came from his back. It hurt like acid was being injected into his veins and eating him away from the inside out and the pain did not stop there. It only got worse for him.

As his body began to transform into the Angelic one he was kicked in the side by Kanaxia who smiled now that he had removed his helmet. His face was Elvin, black short spiked hair with hints of brown, eyes multi colored but mainly purple and teeth that were cat like sharp. He then continued to do so and then stopped seeing Sentoran gasp for air, "Well my friend, remember now that your Brethren gave you back all of you memory?" Sentoran nodded weakly and collapsed but he tried to move before he'd be struck by Kanaxia. He got up and glared holding his sides as he spoke in no short pause, "Kanaxia, I shouldn't have befriended you...your Panther Demon father tried to save you as he died slowly from loosing his fight to death. I only felt pity then and now I know you have a black heart unlike your parents who love you!! I'd bring them here but now... I prefer to kill you for harming those people out of spite of your stupid father Ryas Calm!" gritting his teeth Kanaxia yelled in rage. How dare he make fun of his parents for that cause?

Sentoran smiled at his anger, "Your pathetic father never should have wed her. He'd be better off with his true love that was a Werewolf like himself. But he chose your mother over her in order to make his feelings for her a reality." he was making it up in order to provoke him, but he knew as well as anyone Ryas loved the woman more than anything. Kanaxia then had it, he lunged at him and Sentoran went head on into the attack and both wrestled in the air. Both of them seemed to enjoy this type of fight, Kanaxia had an angry look upon his face and Sentoran a mean smirk. He was in a fight to the death, and with all the pain that was flowing through his body he'd rather die fighting to save everyone.

Kanaxia grabbed out a sword and tried to behead him but thanks to Sentoran's skills he flew back and then used his own blade to strike him. They clashed blade for hours it seemed till he sent Sentoran into the Crucifix room sprawled upon the ground. In the room he saw everyone standing around him. They saw his new form and the wings. He stood and yelled at Kanaxia, "Don't you dare harm anyone or you'll be killed!" For sure this threat was lacking but Kanaxia stayed back. That room made him weak but he had to risk it to kill his foe. Which was his main goal to do that, but Sentoran's was to save his friends and the villagers. Sentoran's blade clashed with Kanaxia's as soon as he came into the room. It wasn't much of a struggle but Sentoran gained even more ground in that room. He then pushed him back so that he'd have a clean swipe to finish Kanaxia off but he stabbed him in the leg making Sentoran curse under his breath.

Sentoran then kicked him and waited as his foe gasped, if Kanaxia played dirty so would he. Both went on from then on wrestling since both couldn't use their blades anymore. But it went bad when Sentoran was stabbed by Kanaxia, he staggered but got enough strength to fight till both ended up dead inside that holly room as the Catholics would call it. Kanaxia faded into ash but Sentoran stayed like he was but his wings fell apart to feathers. He could breathe only a little and saw everyone praying for the man who saved him. That was the last thing he remembered. But around eight years later a guy who looked like him was sighted but it wasn't him, it was the man he used to be like a normal guy. But the guy's name was wrong it was Brent, he had no idea that he had even helped but however he remembered everything before and of the shot to his leg that made him limp.


End file.
